Basic Instincts
by HeatherHavok
Summary: Tierney Lahote has finally returned to La Push to stay with her dad and brother. When she notices the changes that have occurred will she accept that she's been inducted into the pack or will she run. EmbryxOC Rating will change later on.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything except for Tierney and her boyfriend Michael._

I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to abandon the beach and the sun for the rain and the cold. This was the agreement though, as soon as I was finished with my first year of college I'd go spend some time with my dad and brother in La Push. It's not like I didn't like my dad or La Push, I just didn't want to leave my mom or boyfriend. I also didn't want to face my ex. I gave him everything when we were together. Of course nobody knew that because we kept our relationship a secret. I didn't want people to know we were together partly because he was weird and partly because my brother and his friends hated him and his friends. We broke up when I left with my mom for California after my parents split. It'll be alright though because I have Michael, and I love Michael… at least I was pretty sure I loved Michael.

My headlights illuminated a large sign that read 'Welcome to La Push'… I was back. I drove past all the familiar sights to find that none of them had changed a bit. The store and the school were still in the same spot and the beach had a few glimmering dots leftover from bonfires. All too soon I pulled up outside of my father's little red house. The windows were illuminated and I sighed. It was now or never. I got out and grabbed a few of my bags from my trunk. I heard heavy footsteps coming down the porch and across the yard but before I could react I was lifted off of the ground by a set of strong arms.

"I've missed you so much Tierney!" Paul. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into his shoulder. I felt tears leaking out of my eyes and I smiled. I couldn't form words but I had missed Paul too. After our parents split we talked on the phone at least once a week. We were very close and the distance didn't damage that. He had gotten a little quieter the past few months but I chalked that up to being nervous about my upcoming visit since we hadn't seen each other in years. I was nervous too. I heard a second pair of footsteps running toward us and then I was passed off into the waiting arms of my father. I hugged him tightly and my smile grew bigger. I was home and everything was going to be fine.

More footsteps descended the porch stairs and walked toward us. I looked up and felt my heart sink. Maybe everything wasn't going to be fine. Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Jacob Black, and Seth Clearwater were all standing outside of my father's house smiling at us. Well almost all of them were smiling. Embry seemed to be staring me down. I couldn't blame him, I had changed a lot. My normal black hair had been traded for platinum blonde and my smooth russet skin was covered with piercings and a few tattoos. I was different, but then again so was he. I was released by my father and turned to see that Paul had actually changed a lot too. Matter of fact, the more that I looked around I found that all these boys that I had grown up around on the res has changed drastically, the weirdest part being that they were all hanging out together at my father's house. I turned back to Paul and saw him smiling at me warily.

"You know… steroids are supposed to be bad for your health," I said. He smiled widely and the guys behind us chuckled. He wrapped me in another hug and chuckled lightly.

"Hush, don't even get me started about all that crap in your face," he replied. I pulled back from the hug and smirked at him.

"Missed you too Pauly," I responded. He laughed at my nickname for him and ruffled my hair.

"I missed you TeeNee," he said. I heard an audible smack come from behind me and I turned around to see a very upset looking Sam and a very bewildered looking Embry rubbing his head. Before I could ask what happened I heard a low growl come from behind me. Embry stepped forward slightly.

"Paul I," Paul let out another growl and Sam placed a hand on Embry's shoulder.

"No." Paul spit out. Embry had a pleading look on his face and Sam was visibly restraining him from walking forward. "Tierney go inside." Paul said without breaking eye contact with Embry. I looked up at him and opened my mouth to say something when he looked down at me with a fire in his eyes. "Now!" he yelled. Before I could react Seth ran up to me and slung an arm around my shoulder and led me inside the house. My father was following close behind with an almost annoyed look on his face. Seth was rambling on about all the cool stuff that they had planned for my visit but I couldn't be bothered to pay attention. I was trying my best to eavesdrop on the conversation outside. I got bits and pieces but not enough of anything to make any sense. In the end a very pissed off looking Paul walked in carrying more of my bags while the rest of the boys walked in with the rest of my luggage looking very tense. Embry stopped before heading down the hallway to my room and stared at me. I felt my heart race but I broke the stare and looked at my lap instead. I heard a sigh and he walked away.

I don't know what the hell is going on but I don't think I wanted to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything except for Tierney and her boyfriend Michael._

I spent a good majority of my night unpacking my bags. I looked around my old room to find that even though I hadn't lived in it in years, it still looked the same. I smiled at that thought and stuffed my empty bags into the closet. I fell into my bed and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I heard a ruckus coming from downstairs. I stood up and threw a robe on before making my way down the stairs and into the kitchen where I saw Paul eating what can only be described as slop from a bowl. I must've been standing there for almost 5 minutes when he looked up and me and smiled.

"Go get ready," he simply said. I quirked an eyebrow at him and he just waved me off so I turned around and made my way back upstairs and to my room. I grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower before hopping out and quickly drying my hair. I ran downstairs to see that Paul now had a bag of chips under his arm and was waiting by the front door with his keys in hand. He opened the door for me and we made our way to his junked out truck. I slid in the passenger side while he hopped in the front and stuck the key in the ignition. He didn't turn the truck on though, he just sat there staring at the wheel.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked to me and he almost looked sad.

"Do you like California?" he asked suddenly. I smiled slightly at the memory of the beach and the sun and the ocean. I nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I love it there!" I told him excitedly. He had a sad smile on his face.

"You always wanted to go when we were kids… do you ever think you'll move back here?" he asked. I sat there staring at him and thinking about it. Besides him and my dad I didn't really have anyone here. Plus, I couldn't just leave my mom and Michael. I looked to see him nod his head quietly and he started the truck and pulled out onto the road. I placed my tiny hand on top of his and I felt him squeeze it gently.

"I miss you too Paul. I promise I'll visit more often…" I whispered. He nodded but kept driving. After several minutes of silence, we pulled up outside of a small yellow house. It was surrounded by flowers and lawn ornaments and it looked very well kept and cozy. As Paul stopped the truck my door was practically ripped open by none other than Seth. He smiled at me and pulled me from the truck swinging his arm around me and talking so fast I could barely keep up. I smiled at him and let him lead me into the house where I found all the boys from last night lounging around in a living room that looked way too small to be able to hold all of them.

As soon as we walked in I saw Embry's head shoot up and his hopeful gaze turned into a furious stare when he saw that I was being led into the house by Seth. I heard a deep growl come from him and Seth immediately stopped talking and slowly removed his arm from around my shoulder. I looked between the two awkwardly for a few seconds before a beautiful woman emerged from the kitchen. She looked at me and smiled. I took her in and noticed half of her face was marred with scars. She seemed inviting enough though.

"You must be Tierney! Oh I've heard so much about you! My name is Emily," she said while coming up and hugging me. I smiled at her and hugged her back.

"Oh yes, Paul must've been talking about me a lot before I came. I know how excited he was," I told her. She smiled and I saw a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh he mentioned you but I wasn't talking about Paul," she said. Before I could ask who I heard someone get up from the living room and practically sprint to my side.

"Hey Emily, do you need any help in the kitchen? Tierney loves to cook," Embry said. I looked at him in shock. He remembered. It had been years, but he remembered. He smiled at me and pushed me along behind Emily who was happily talking about how she loves to cook too and how we should swap recipes. I liked her already. I got in the kitchen to see she was making a feast and so I gladly started helping her to prepare the food as Embry sat down at the table and watched with a smile on his face. Sam came in the back door a few seconds later and wrapped an arm around Emily's waist and kissed her cheek. I noticed the engagement ring on her finger and smiled. They seemed to fit perfectly together. I liked that. I was jealous of that. I turned to see Embry staring at me with a sad look and I smiled slightly at him. All too soon Paul swooped into the room and grabbed Embry by the collar and hoisted him up.

"Come on, they don't want you in there staring at them. Make yourself comfy in the living room!" He spat. Embry looked annoyed and a little scared. I watched him be drug out by a pissed off looking Paul and I laughed. Paul hasn't changed, but something is up… I just don't know what... yet.


End file.
